


Whispers of Skin

by radiantbaby



Series: My Martha/Ten 'doctorwho_100' Fics [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Introspection, doctorwho_100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantbaby/pseuds/radiantbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief meditation of sorts from Martha on the frightening intimacy of touch. [Ten/Martha]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers of Skin

**Author's Note:**

> [This is an older fic from April 2009, but I'm working on posting all my fics here on AO3]
> 
> Original Author's Notes: I've been fighting a terrible bout of writer's block the last few months or so, but trying to get back into things. This _very_ short ficlet is the result of that. While related to [my other **'doctorwho_100'** fics](http://archiveofourown.org/series/99815), this one is not really specific to any timeline. Therefore, it can be read on its own without having read any of the other fics, of course -- just note that it's about an already established romantic relationship. 
> 
> _[Written for the prompt: '038.Touch']_

There are certain touches which feel the most intimate from him, she finds—

\--A long, lingering scrape of his fingernail along the softly padded skin of her cupped palm, as they run from danger holding hands; the soft wisp of breath on her neck as he stands behind her explaining controls on the TARDIS console; the way his knee presses to hers as they are held prisoner in an alien cell; the way his fingertips brush hers when he hands her his sonic screwdriver and his eyes betray his trust.

Like anyone, she loves those more overt touches of his fingers deep inside her, or when he pinches and pulls at her erect nipples, or lightly caresses her inner thighs or belly. Like anyone she loves the feel of his nude body pressed against hers, skin on skin, aching hardness against soft, whispers against the shell of her ear—

But it is those _other_ simpler touches, which make her feel more close, _more connected_ , to him.

And that's what frightens her.  



End file.
